Forever Changed, Forever Yours
by twilightfanatic9
Summary: Bella and Edward are bffs until they are 14 when bella leaves to be a foreign exchange student in Ireland. She left hideous and comes back gorgeous. What does edward do?All human! 1st fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

"_Edward stop it tickles!!" _

"_Nuh-uh not until you promise to be my bestest friend forever and ever!!"_

"_okay I promise!! Please stop!!" I was gasping for breath I was giggling so hard._

"_Okay but pinky swear" he told me_

"_Pinky swear"_

_End Flashback _

I was on the flight back home from Ireland where I was a foreign exchange for a year.

I was thinking about Edward, the guy I used to love.

When I left Forks I was 40 lbs. overweight with huge glasses and a pizza face. I had short brown hair that was always greasy.

I was really nervous about coming home, but I had Michael. He was boyfriend from Ireland and he was coming to help me get settled back in at Forks. I know he shouldn't have come but I was really nervous. I had changed so much.

I lost 50 lbs., my skin was clear and flawless and my hair had grown out to my waist and wasn't greasy.

I thought I was pretty but I wasn't conceited, I loathed people like that.

_Flashback_

_It was the end of 8__th__ grade year and I was at a party at the Cullen's house. _

_No one knew that I was leaving for Ireland the next day to be a foreign exchange student._

_I was so excited because I had all these plans to change and reinvent myself. All my bags were packed and my flight left at 4 in the morning so I couldn't stay very long at this party, which I was grateful for. I don't think I could stand to be around Edward for more than 3 seconds with out breaking down._

_The other day he told me that he hated me and that he only hung out with me because of Alice and his mom, he didn't want to hurt their feelings._

_And he acted like it never happened._

_½ hour later_

"_Bella honey come on it's time to go home, you have a big day tomorrow." My mom said._

_She looked so happy but sad at the same time too._

"_Coming….bye Alice I'll see sophomore year."_

_She looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean?"_

_I looked at her and said "You will see" _

_And I walked out of their house and towards the car with all my belongings. _

_I couldn't wait to get to Ireland!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bella, honey….time to wake up." Michael nudged me awake and I saw rainy Forks outside of the airplane window.

"I'm up." I yawned and wiped the sleep from my eyes.

The flight attendant came on over the intercom " We are so sorry fellow passengers but we are experiencing delays so there will be a 15-20 minute wait."

"Ugh!" I groaned; I had been sitting here for over 6 hours and my legs seriously wanted to be stretched out.

Michael was on the phone with his family telling them we landed safely and he would be home by next week.

I started to think about how much I had changed, not just physically but maturity and mentally too. I mean I finally had the body I had always wanted, I had grown about 6 inches, my hair grew out from my shoulders down to my waists, it was thick and smooth. I no longer had a pizza face but my skin was flawless and smooth, and I finally was able to talk to people without feeling awkward or self-conscious.

**20 minutes later…**

We were walking off the plane when I spotted everyone. And I mean everyone…Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, John, and Bianca (Rosalie and Jasper's parents.) And Edward…swapping spit with Tanya.

Strangely it didn't really bother me.

I chuckled when I saw them looking for me, the old me. Alice was bouncing all around and Emmett had the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face. My mom looked anxious and my dad was trying to calm her down.

When they saw that everyone had gotten off the plane, I saw Alice's face fall, Emmett's grin crumple, and my mom started yelling at my dad.

"Michael, look that's them." I pointed at everyone.

"Why do they look like they want to cry, don't they recognize you?" he sounded so confused, his navy blue eyes looking kind of sad that my own family didn't recognize me.

"Michael, they are looking for the old me, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You want to surprise them?"

"Whatever you want to do." He was so sweet.

" okay……."

**2 minutes later….**

Me and Michael walked up behind everyone.

"Charlie where is she, where's my baby?" she sounded panicked.

"Um….Mom?" I tapped her on the shoulder.

She whirled around and got the biggest grin on her face ever.

"Oh. My. God" Alice squealed before launching herself at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice launched herself at me and almost choked me.

"Bella, omigosh you look amazing!! We can go shopping together, including boy shopping!" She winked at me.

She was the only one talking, everyone else was looking at me open-mouthed and shocked.

"B-b-bella…is that really you?" my mom asked.

"Yeah it is mom."

"Honey, you look so amazing."

My dad hadn't said anything but was looking at Michael, making sure he was a good guy. Michael was blushing at what Alice had said and how my dad was looking at him.

Edward was still making out with Tanya as if nothing had happened.

Alice was furious, but I looked at her and she calmed down.

"Bella you're…HOT!!" Emmett said, and everyone slapped him.

"Bella you have changed so much" Esme said. She had tears in her eyes.

I was blushing, it felt like all the eyes in the terminal were on me.

Rosalie and Jasper hugged me and Rose whispered "Edward is going to fall head over heels for you."

Michael pulled me off to the side and said, " I have family here and I'm going to go with them okay babe?"

"Sure honey."

"Love you."

He pushed my bangs to the side and kissed my forehead. He walked away to the exit. He turned around and waved. I waved back.

I turned around, back to my family.

My mom and dad looked happy.

Alice was jumping up and down with Rosalie.

Emmett was winking at me.

Jasper was smiling.

Carlisle and Esme had tears in their eyes.

Rosalie and Jasper's parents were smiling.

I finally looked at Edward and he had stopped kissing Tanya. She looked pissed and he looked…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward looked…shocked and furious.

I don't know why because last time I saw him he told me he never wanted to see me again. That I was hideous and he felt sorry for me.

"Bella come to my house!! Pretty pretty please!!" Alice was begging me.

"I have to ask my parents." I looked at Renee.

She smiled, "Sure honey, and if they want you can spend the night."

"YESSSS!!" Alice squealed.

My dad picked up my bags and my mom kissed me on the cheek and they left.

"Come on lets go." Esme said.

I looked around and saw that Rosalie's parents had left and so had Tanya.

We walked outside and got into their S.U.V.

When we got to their house Alice sat me down on their couch and everyone else sat around us. I sat in between Alice and Emmett. Alice was holding hands with Jasper and Emmett had his arm around Rosalie. On the loveseat Carlisle sat next to Esme, and on the recliner is where Edward sat.

He still looked shocked but not as furious.

"Bella what happened?!" Alice asked.

"What do you mean?"

" I mean what happened, you left our party and we didn't see you for a year, your parents didn't tell us where you went, and now your back and you're…gorgeous now!"

I blushed "Well I moved to Ireland and was a foreign exchange student. That guy you saw me with was Michael, my boyfriend." I whispered and blushed again.

"What else!!" Alice asked.

"I started to diet, I lost 50 lbs., I used this special shampoo that helped my hair grow and make my hair non- greasy. Casey, the girl I was living with, gave me this face wash that helped my skin, and I joined the school's cross-country team and their track team; I placed 1st in the mile."

"Wow" Alice breathed.

I looked at Edward and he was looking at me like he had never seen me before in my life.

**A/N- I know Bella is clumsy but in my story I want her to be athletic because how else is her body supposed to be fantastic?! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

We were all in the living room listing to Bella, the girl I despise.

"Well I moved to Ireland and was a foreign exchange student. That guy you saw me with was Michael, my boyfriend." She whispered while blushing.

Whatever, who would ever go out with her anyways? She is way too smart, I prefer the ditzy blondes who can't string a sentence for their lives, like Tanya.

"I started to diet, I lost 50 lbs., I used this special shampoo that helped my hair grow and make my hair non- greasy. Casey, the girl I was living with, gave me this face wash that helped my skin, and I joined the school's cross-country team and their track team; I placed 1st in the mile."

Wow, she is very pretty. WTF!! Why did I just think that!! "Never ever think about that again!" I chastised my self.

I glanced up at her and I lost my breath for the 2nd time today. She had thick mahogany colored hair that flowed down to the small of her back. He chocolate eyes were so beautiful that I got lost in them. Her face was so clear.

What happened to the fat, pizza faced girl that I could hate without a second thought? This Bella is so pretty. She has big brown eyes that are so innocent, but when they look at me they show all the hurt that I have caused her.

_Flashback_

"_I hate you Bella Swan!" I yelled._

_She looked at me tears streaming down her face._

"_Okay" she whispered._

_That was the great thing about her, I thought, she will always agree, to scared to stand up for herself._

"_Never ever talk to me again." I told her._

_She looks at me, her eyes cold but still hurt._

_End Flashback_

I stood up muttering to myself "Why does this keep happening to me?"

I went up to my room and laid down on my bed, strumming my guitar.

"Ring, Ring, Ring…" my phone went off.

The caller id flashed "TaNyA" with her picture.

I pressed ignore and two minutes later I got a text from her.

"Eddie,

Wanna hang out with me, Lauren, James, and Jessica 2nite? We're going to see a movie, you can feed me popcorn…;)."

I laid there and sent her a text that said…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm super sorry I haven't been updating! Last week was homecoming week and you know that being a cheerleader, you have to help out, a lot! Plus I have also have had bunches of homework, geography, geometry, biology, Spanish, and Honors English, the whole nine yards. I will update as much as possible. I promise!!**

Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie, why would I be on fanfic??

EPOV Chapter 6

"Tanya, I don't want to feed you popcorn. I'm sorry, we had a fun run, but I just don't want to be with you." I texted. 2 seconds later,

"Ring, Ring, Ring…" Tanya, of course. I picked it up, against my better judgment.

"What do you mean, you don't want to be with me anymore!" Tanya yelled.

"Exactly, what it says Tanya, I don't want to be with you anymore, we had a great relationship, but I just don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." I said, slowly so she would understand, hopefully.

"But we-we-we're perfect together Eddie-kins." She whispers.

"I know but I'm just not happy with you anymore."

"You were sure happy with me this morning." She sneers, "You will regret this Cullen, I will get you back, or your life will be forever ruined."

I hung up.

I laid in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, not thinking, feeling like I was asleep, but I wasn't.

"EDWARD, DINNER!!" Alice yells, I hear Bella giggle.

I walk downstairs and see everyone at the table, except my mom. Bella was in my spot.

She was sitting in between Alice and Emmett. Jasper and Rosalie sat on the other side. Jasper was in front of Alice and they were making goo-goo eyes at each other. Blech. Rosalie was in front of Emmett and they were giving each other knowing glances and playing footsie. Well, I did that with Tanya, so I really can't judge. My parents sit at the heads of the table. So that left me in front of Bella and in between Rosalie and Jasper. Great.

I sat down and slide as far down as possible in my chair. I look up and see Bella looking at me. She sees that I caught her and she looks down and blushes.

My mom comes out with a platter of tuna salad sandwiches and kettle-cooked potato chips. My favorite and apparently Bella's too. She sits up straight and puts her napkin in her lap. She had a small smile playing at her lips.

"What do you kids want to drink?" My mom asks.

"Diet Dr. Pepper" Alice and Rosalie say.

"Coke" Emmett says.

"Diet Coke." Jasper says.

"Iced Tea." My dad says.

"Water" Bella and I say. I look at her, confused. When we were little she never drank water, she always had a soda or juice. Alice also looked confused.

She saw the way we were looking at her and she looked down and started playing with her hands.

"Well, I can't have any soda after 5:30 p.m. Found that out the hard way." She says. Everyone starts to laugh. "In Ireland, I started to diet and I started to drink Diet coke. Well, I drank it all the time and soon I wasn't able to sleep and had way to much energy. They got scared so they took me to go see their family doctor. Since, they didn't know that I had diet coke all the time I was diagnosed with insomnia and ADHD. I started taking Ritalin and it made it worse. Then they found the diet cokes and made me go cold turkey. I stopped taking Ritalin, and everything went back to normal. Just after 5:30 I can't drink any sodas." She told us.

We all look at her. Emmett snorts and then starts busting out laughing and can't stop. Everyone looks at him, and we all start laughing to. She just looks at us like we are crazy, but is giggling too.

"Okay, kids, lets eat." Esme says through her tears.

We all eat, and go to our rooms.

I go to the restroom, but it's locked. I knock on the door. I wait a little bit. The door opens and I feel someone run into me. I look down and see…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: here we go, another chapter…**

BPOV Chapter 7

I was in the bathroom when I hear knocking on the door. 2 seconds later it becomes pounding.

I wash my hands and walk out. I run into a wall, I mean Edward.

He looked at me as if I was the gunk between your toes. I feel the blush creep on my cheeks. Damn blush.

"Excuse me." He says.

"No, I don't think I will." I have a rush of confidence. Man, I'm so going to regret this.

"Oh, and why not?"

" Jeez, you haven't changed much have you? You have everything in the world handed to you on a silver platter. And instead of being grateful, you take it for granted, like you deserve it." He looks at my like I'm mental. "You don't deserve it, and those people you treat like they should bend to your every whim, don't deserve it either. They have feelings too you know. I'm mean for god sakes they are human. I am too you know. I do have feelings. Always have always will, Cullen."

He looks at me, hurt. Like a busted his ego. Well, he deserved it.

I walked away, feeling like I might have accomplished something today. Wow, it's a good feeling!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: here we go…another chapter…omg im doing this research report on being a child abuse pediatrician… wow it's intense.**

EPOV Chapter 8

I watched Bella walk away from me, she just blew up in my face. She has never done that before. Even when we were little. I just stood there, dumbfounded, until I realized that I really had to use the restroom, like really badly.

I looked in the mirror, after taking care of business, and just started thinking about what Bella told me. Did I really treat people like that? I never thought about it , it was just normal for me, especially when people actually wanted to do the stuff I asked them for. Maybe I got carried away? I know people have feelings…ohhhh. The way I treated Bella when we were little…like she was my slave…I told her once she didn't deserve to be breathing air, that she was a disgrace to human nature. Wow…I really did act like what she described…

"EDWARD YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR HALF AN HOUR ALREADY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"Alice yelled.

Well, I'm going to prove Bella wrong, show her I can be nice and caring, and I'm going to start with her…hopefully I don't get carried away…

Here's to wishful thinking…I'm about to start on what could be that worst thing I have ever done…well if it is for Bella, it's worth it right?

I hope so…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm thinking about writing this story mainly in Edward's POV because it is easier for me, idk why since I'm a girl…if you guys don't like it, tell me and I'll try to do more in Bella's POV. Kk? Oh a couple of u have asked why Bella said those things to him…she was fed up with the way she was treated and had actually been thinking about what to say for a while…sry I forgot to mention it…oh and Edward is so mean to her when they were little because he wanted to be popular, but deep down he truly loves her…u know when you are little you are mean to the one you like? Well, this is it but when they got older he didn't know how to tell her, and eventually started to believe what he said about her even though deep down he knows it isn't true…sry I forgot to mention.**

EPOV Chapter 9

I walked down stairs and almost ran into Bella. "Great way to start." I thought bitterly to myself.

She turned around looking concerned that she might have hurt someone, but when she saw it was me she got this pissed look on her face.

"Oh, it's you." She stated.

I ran my hand through my hair, something I did when I was extremely nervous. Alice noticed and looked at me questioningly.

"Um, Bella can I ask you for a favor?" I whispered, hoping maybe she didn't hear it.

"What do you want me to do?" she sounded exasperated.

"Um, can you come with me upstairs?"

I looked up, for a second I thought I saw happiness flash across her face, but maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"Sure." I was surprised she agreed so quickly, but I looked at her and she had "What are you going to do to me?" plastered all over her face.

I grabbed her hand, this weird feeling passed through me, but just as quickly it was gone… I led her upstairs.

I take her to my room and sit her down on my bed. I still don't know what to tell her…like all of a sudden I have stopped hating her, and I don't know why.

I just look at her sitting on my bed, she looks beautiful. She is wearing some of Alice's clothes. Her long hair is flowing and healthy, no longer greasy. She looks so fit and healthy.

"What do you want Edward?"

"Look Bella, I'm so sorry for how I acted when we were younger, I just wanted to be popular and I thought that having you for a friend wouldn't help."

"So that is why you were so mean?"

"I guess, but I don't think that is it, I just don't know what that other feeling is."

"Well, Edward I want to be your friend, but I don't know if I can trust you to not hurt me anymore. You're going to have to prove it to me."

I look at her and she's looking at me. She looks hopeful that it will work out and that we can be friends.

"Bella, I will prove it to you." I tell her sincerely.

"Okay."

We look at each other for a while until she goes downstairs.

I head over to my stereo and put in the first C.D. I see. _My Wish_ by Rascal Flatts comes on and I drift of to sleep.

**A/N: Have any of you guys heard that song? It's so amazing, I just picked a random song…lol. Hopefully you guys like this chapter…it's a kinda pivotal chapter, not a major one but a semi-important one. Luv ya!!**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV Chapter 10

After laying in my bed forever listening to the C.D. but not really hearing it.

"OMIGOSH BELLA YOU SO HAVE TO COME WITH US!!" I heard Alice screech.

"But, Alice, it is a ball for you father and family…I'm not part of you family." Bella said.

"Bella, you are family, you're like my sister and you know Carlisle and Esme think of you as their own…even though you left for a year and never came back."

Were they talking about the annual Christmas Eve Ball for the hospital, the one that recognizes all the surgeons who work at the hospital?

"Alice, it would be rude for me to show up and eat at your table, when it is the Cullen's table."

"But, Bella" Alice said, starting to whine, "it says that every member of the family can bring a date."

"Exactly, Emmett will take Rosalie, you'll take Jasper, and Edward will take Tanya. Why should I go and be sitting there with no date? And not related to you guys at all? Alice, it will be rude."

"But, Bella…" Alice whined.

"But nothing Alice, I'm not going to go, it's rude and not classy. I have to go home now, see you tomorrow."

I heard her gather her stuff and leave the house.

"Oh, Edward" I heard Alice sing.

Oh shit…

She comes into my room and bounds onto the bed.

"Edward, can you do me a itty-bitty favor?" she said, trying to sound sweet.

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm sure you know that the annual ball for dad is coming up and I was wondering if instead of taking Tanya, even though she is your girlfriend, would you take Bella?"

Ohhh, this is going to be fun.

"Who said I was with Tanya and that I was taking her to the ball?" I said, faking indifference.

"What happened?"

I laughed. "Well, when we got home I kind of realized that I didn't really like her anymore and that I was just tired of her trying to be sexy and looking like a prostitute."

"YES!! OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!! AHHHHHHHH!!"

Okay….is she going mental?

"Edward this is so perfect!! You can ask Bella to the ball!! Yes! Thank you thank you!!"

"Okay, I will ask Bella." I looked at my clock, it was 10:45 p.m. "Alice would you mind if I went to sleep?"

"I love you, Edward. Good night." She kissed me on the forehead.

I went to go take a shower and got dressed for bed. I went downstairs and said goodnight to my family, for the first time in like forever.

I crawled in bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. That was the first night I dreamt of Isabella Swan.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV Chapter 11

"Bella Swan, get down here now!" Alice yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming."

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a gold sweetheart neckline dress on. It was very tight on top, but not in a slutty way. The bottom flared out. It came to just mid-thigh. My hair was done in a very loose side ponytail and if you looked closely enough you could see a small braid running from the crown of my head to where the ponytail started. I had on gold 2 inch open-toe pumps.

My make up was very light but it accentuated my eyes.

I knew I should be excited that I was going to the ball with Edward, but it still felt like I was betraying Michael. Even though I broke up with him after I left the Cullen's house a couple of weeks ago, it still felt like betrayal. He was the one who gave me my first kiss, he was always there when I had a bad day or when people were rude. He was there for everything that happened to me in Ireland, he was my best friend, I still owe him that.

I walked down stairs and saw everyone. They all looked gorgeous, and they were glowing from happiness. Alice was bouncing and it looked like her smile was going to break her face off. Jasper smiling shyly with a hand on the small of Alice's back trying to calm her down. He was smiling shyly at me, we weren't close in a friends sense but we were close in a comfortable sense. When I was angry he calmed me, when I was sad he found ways to cheer me up. Even when we were little.

Emmett came up to me and gave me a big hug "Bella, you look beautiful tonight, don't let anyone tell you differently." He whispered in my ear. He was the only one who knew how sensitive and self-conscious I was, and how shy I was. He knew that I was innocent and naïve. He protected me in ways no one could. He was my big brother, I loved him.

Rosalie was smiling. She came up and kissed me on the cheek. "Bella, I hope you have a wonderful night, don't let anyone ruin it for you." She pulled away.

Carlisle and Esme had left early for the ball because they were the guests of honor.

Finally, I looked at Edward. My breath was taken away.

He was standing there, but not in his usual arrogant stance but in a shy and nervous stance. His bronze hair was messy. He was wearing a tuxedo with a gold vest under. His green eyes were so gorgeous, but they had a depth to them that showed his soul. Tonight they were twinkling and were looking at me in a new way. Not in the old way. The new way showed care and friendliness.

He walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

He took me out to his car, and opened the door for me.

I got in and he shut the door for me and walked around to the other side.

When we left the house he turned on the radio. Claire de Lune.

"You really meant it didn't you?" I asked.

"Meant what?" he looked at me.

"You told me that you were going to change for me and you did. You don't know how much that means to me.

It truly did mean a lot to me. I never knew anyone who was so intent on proving themselves to me. Who actually cared. Most people never gave me a second glance. Not that I minded, but I mean after a while you lose a little bit of confidence and end up being the one who no one wants to talk to because she has her head in a book, or is daydreaming in class.

"Well Bella, I didn't just want to prove to you that I could change, but I also wanted to prove it to myself also. I was sick of the person I had become. The one who had a girl for a week and when he got tired of them he just moved on. I was tired of being the player. I wanted to be someone better than that."

In school I noticed that he was ignoring all the girls, he stayed home on Friday nights. He actually did change, for the better. He also was helpful to me and caring.

"I truly appreciate it Edward. I never knew anyone who would do that for me."

He just looked at me. He had a small smile on his lips. He lifted up a hand and brushed something off my cheek. I didn't realize that I was crying.

"I'm sorry that I am crying it is just that what you did for me was the nicest and friendliest thing anyone has ever done for me. It shows that you care for me, that you want to be a better person."

I was looking at him the entire time I said that. When I said "friendliest" it looked like he was in pain, but just as soon as it was there it was gone again.

I looked up and saw that we were at the hotel where the ball was being held. He got out and opened the door for me. When I got out he held out an arm for me. I took it and we walked together into the hotel.

**A/N: no this isn't the end, I just wanted to show you guys what Bella thought of everyone and what she thought of Edward's "transformation". I'm sorry I didn't actually tell you what happened, but I thought it would be better this way.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: wow I cant believe how many people like this story…sorry I haven't updated in forever because I had a research paper to write, 5 tests, and a presentation on the research report so I have been pretty busy, but today was a ½ day so I have time after cheerleading practice…enjoy.**

EPOV Chapter 12

She hooked her arm with mine, it fit perfectly, and we walked in to the hotel. When we walked into the lobby it was dimly light so you couldn't see anything, but there were a trail of small candles set on the floor creating a path for you to walk through. They twisted around each other in a very complex way which made it really difficult to walk through.

I looked over at Bella. She looked like a goddess. She was looking at the pathway trying to figure out where it led. I kept watching her and suddenly a flicker of awareness flashed across her eyes and she smiled.

"Edward, follow me" she whispered

Then she did a very un-Bella like thing. She is usually calm and quiet and likes to follow orders. But tonight she just picked up her skirt and walked right over each of the candles that were in her way all the way to the door at the end of the maze. Once she made it all the way to the podium she turned around with a smile expecting me to be there. Her smile wavered a bit when she saw I wasn't there, but she looked up and saw me staring at her, slack jawed with nothing to say. (**wink wink, Stephen speaks "Out of my league". Amazing song, listen to it sometime.**) She giggled and she motioned with her hand for me to get over there with her.

So I jumped over every candle that got in my way of getting to her.

When I got there I saw that she still had the same smile on her face and her eyes were bright and shining. The escort standing at the podium looked at us like we were imbeciles and that he was to classy to serve us…um hello, who is the escort and who got the invite?

"Name?"the escort said.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen."

"And you are?" he looked at Bella.

"Swan. Isabella Swan." Doing to perfect imitation of me.

"Sorry, there is no Isabella Swan on this list." He sneered. His eyes had this strange look in them. Like he was proud of himself for kicking her out.

"Excuse me sir." I interjected. "Ms.Swan is my date, so if you would so kindly remove your hand from her, I would greatly appreciate it."

He blanched.

"I'm so sorry sir, I-I didn't mean…" he stammered.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone." I winked.

He smiled gratefully, and offered his arm to Bella.

"May I escort a lovely lady into A Night of Dreams?" He asked Bella.

"Yes you may." Bella responded looking slightly flustered at the change of events.

He offered her his arm and she took it. She looked at me and held out her other arm.

"Bella, that's not customary." I hissed.

"And?" she looked at me expectantly.

I smiled at her and took her arm. They still fit perfectly together; like to jigsaw puzzle pieces.

She smiled her radiant smile at me and then flashed it to the escort. He looked at her dazed. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was dazzled by her impeccable beauty and her modesty of it.

"Let's go." She said, she sounded like a giddy little girl.

The escort led us through a red curtain that opened up to the grand ballroom. It was grand. There was a dance floor in the middle. There were round tables surrounding the dance floor and a long rectangular head table in front of the stage which held the orchestra. They were playing slow dancing music which made me want to grab Bella and twirl her all around the dance floor. The head table held all the doctors which were being honored tonight, which included my dad and several other doctors.

The tables were decorated magnificently. They had cream colored table cloths. The center piece was a vase holding red roses and white lilies. Wrapped around the vase was a red silk ribbon which tied into a big bow. The napkins were red and the ribbon wrapped around it was cream. The plates were white and had gold trimming. All in all, they decorators decorated wonderfully.

I heard Bella gasp and I turned to make sure everything was alright. She was looking around at everything trying to take it all in. Her eyes landed on the diamond chandelier and she stayed looking at it for a while. Then she looked at me, nothing but shock and care in her eyes.

"Edward, you shouldn't have brought me here." She whispered. I looked behind her and reliazed that our escort had left us and were standing by an ice sculpture of a rose and a lilly.

"But I wanted to." I whispered back.

"I don't deserve this Edward."

"Bella, listen to me, you are a beautiful girl. And I wanted to take that beautiful girl out tonight."

She looked at me and I saw tear roll down her cheek. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, I lifted my hand and wiped the tear away. She gasped when I touched her cheek, but she didn't flinch away; which I was glad for.

"Your family is looking at us and smiling like a bunch of goons." She giggled.

I turned around and saw Rosalie and Alice smiling and bouncing in their seats and Emmet and Jasper winked and smiled.

I looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed, but Bella grabbed my hand and we walked over to the table. Alice had it cleverly set up so that I was next to Emmett and Bella was next to her.

Bella pulled out her chair and sat down so I followed suit.

"Dude, your supposed to pull out her chair." Emmett whispered in my ear.

"I had no time." I whispered back.

I looked over at Bella and Alice was whispering hurriedly in Bella's ear causing her to blush and look down. I felt so bad for her, she looked so embarrassed and downtrodden. I just wanted to whisk her away onto the dance floor and dance until that gloomy look was off her face, for good.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear "Feel like dancing?"

She shivered and giggled. "Well since you are so persuasive, why not."

I stood up and offered her my hand and she gripped it so tightly, but it felt so right.

I walked her out to the dance floor when "Back to One" by Brian McKnight came on.

"I love this song, Eddkinns." She squealed, sounding a lot like Tanya.

I gaped at her, trying to figure out her change in personality.

She giggled. "Did you honestly ever think that I would call you that? I hate that as much as you do, especially when we were in 4th grade and Jessica decided that you guys were going to get married and have 11 children. That's all she called you for a week."

I placed my hands on her hips (she says she has no curves, I strongly disagree) and she wrapped her hands around my neck.

"I remember that, on the playground her and Tanya would chase me around the slide making kissy noises. You didn't even help me, you just stood up it the tree house laughing."

"No I helped you."

"Once! When I tripped!"

" Let's just agree that I helped you and you are ever so grateful for me being there to help you and you are forever in my debt."

"Oh great powerful Isabella…"

"Stop it..."

I held her closer and she buried her face in my neck. It felt so right, I could stay like this forever. Her and me


	13. Author's Notesorry, please read

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but a tragic accident has just happened this weekend. 5 of my friends were at a party in Matamoros, Mexico. They were coming back home, but they were speeding. They were going around a curve and they were going to fast…they tried to brake,but were going to fast and flipped over. Then they slammed into a concrete pillar. The center of the car was caved in. My friend, Charles (name change),was sitting in the middle…and he died on his way to the hospital. He was 14. Another one of my friends was severely injured. He has a broken clavicle, collapsed lung, and ruptured spleen. He is in stable condition and the other 3 are fine… but everyone is going through a difficult time, so I probably won't update for a while…I'm sorry…please keep all of them in your prayers if you can…they were all 14.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: hey guyss!! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever so I'm super sorry!! But I'm updating now! Sooo enjoy!**

Chapter 13

BPOV

Edward kept looking at me in this strange way. Not uncomfortable, I actually quite liked it…a lot.

We danced the whole night and we talked about everything we could possibly talk about. We never ran out of things to say which was really sweet. For me anyways.

The dance ended around 1 a.m. and I went in the car with Edward.

"So Mr. Cullen? What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Hahaha…by the way my father is Mr. Cullen, I go by Edward."

"Correction! Your father goes by Dr. Cullen…dumbass" I whispered the last part.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" I sang.

"Anyways…would you mind if I show you this place? Its actually a pretty cool place, but it involves walking…do you think you can manage?" he was trying to hid his smirk.

I playfully smacked his arm.

"You might have to help me but I think I will manage. So let's go."

His face lit up when I said that.

He pulled up next to a bunch of trees with no visible path.

"Whe-Where's the path?" My voice shook only slightly, which I was proud of.

Edward just laughed and scooped me out of the car.

"Edward please put me ahh- DOWN NOW!" I was having anxiety problems.

"ok ok ok…here you go my lady." And he dropped me. Literally dropped me.

"Edward!" I shrieked.

He just put his hand out and I grabbed it. He lifted me like it was no effort on his part.

"So where are you taking me anyways?" I asked after a few minutes of wandering around aimlessly…or what felt aimlessly.

"You'll see…just got to be patient Isabella Marie." He knew how much I hated that name. I took deep breaths and counted to ten in my head.

"Ok then."

He grabbed my hand and we started running to this random area where nothing was.

"where are we going??" I said through my sporadic breathing.

"Go through these trees and you will see."

I glared at him and walked through the trees.

It was beautiful. A little meadow. Like a little piece of heaven in the forest. It was in a perfect circle and it had flowers everywhere in every color. I kept looking around trying to take it all in.

I heard Edward chuckle and I whirled around.

"Edward. It's gorgeous."

He just walked towards me and stopped 2 inches from my face.

"This is my thinking place he whispered. I've been coming here since the day you left for Ireland. To think about you" He whispered and I felt his warm breath on my face.

I was in shock. He thought about me? Whaaatt? He has got to be mistaken.

I was just staring at him, confusion written all over my face.

Before I could say anything though I felt his lips pressed against mine and all my thoughts flew out of my head and I saw fireworks in my mind.

He pulled away and looked at me. And smiled.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: hello lovelys! I am back, sorry I have been gone, super sorry…but I'm back **

Chapter 14

I could feel my jaw on the floor.

Edward's smile faltered because I wasn't saying anything. But, my brain and my mouth have decided to disconnect from each other for a while.

My brain was swirling with emotion. Happiness, breathlessness, and confusion. My jaw just wouldn't get itself off of the floor.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. His green eyes were crinkled at the corners in confusion. It made his face even more beautiful.

I could not do anything but nod.

"Can you say something? Please?" His voice broke.

My jaw finally got itself off of the floor and decided to connect itself back to my brain.

"Why did you do that?" I asked softly.

"Do what? Kiss you?" He sounded even more confused.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Because I wanted to?" He said.

Did he want to because I came back from Ireland different? Did he do it because he really liked me? I wanted to ask all of this, but I didn't know how.

I looked into his eyes and he stared down into mine. It felt like we were the only two people on the planet. It felt like we were in our own little bubble. And, God, I never ever wanted to leave the bubble. But I knew I had to think about things, because someone who used to treat you like crap everyday doesn't just kiss you. Do they?

"Bella?" He sounded concerned.

I probably looked funny because I was thinking so hard.

"Edward, why did you kiss me? Was it because you felt bad about how you used to treat me?" I asked. I couldn't look him in the eye.

I felt his finger under my chin and lifting my face up.

"No Bella, although I do feel horrible about how I used to treat you and if I could go back in time and change it, I would in a heartbeat." His eyes looked so pained.

I swallowed loudly, and he chuckled. The tension in the room broke. I smiled up at him. He beamed down at me.

I still did not know how I was going to handle everything, but right now, in this moment, I didn't really care. This moment was flawless, and I wouldn't let anything mess it up.


End file.
